Never Without You
by MariChatDaria
Summary: When Marinette and Chat Noir begin hooking up, they don't know whether to be a couple or just friends with benefits.
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof, each jump increasing his feelings of anticipation. Ever since he rejected Marinette he couldn't help but feel his heart twinge with pain when he saw her. She just wasn't herself in school and everyone could tell. He felt guilty but he knew it wouldn't be right to officially date her when there was someone else that he really loved.

That's what he told her. Those exact words led to the moment he could see her heart break. The aftermath was probably the calmest he'd ever seen her. "Oh yeah, I get that. Um, well thank you. It was nice talking to you. Hopefully I didn't freak you out. Um, okay, have a nice day!" Adrien felt his heart sink as he saw her jog away, but he also couldn't deny that he had very strong feelings for Ladybug, whoever she was.

 _Am I stupid? Marinette's nice, talented, sweet...and I know who she is! Ladybug has refused every opportunity we've had to be true to each other. On top of the fact she refutes all my advances._ Adrien stopped and looked out to the city, arguing with himself in his mind. _No it's still not right. I'd be seeing Ladybug on an almost daily basis and I couldn't push those feelings back and pretend. It wouldn't be right._ He sighed and slumped down against the chimney. _But the least I could do is check up on her._ He made his way to Marinette's, hoping it wouldn't seem too weird to have Chat Noir coming to her room at nine at night.

Sliding onto her balcony about to knock on her trap door, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was going on inside. He pressed both his ears to the door.

"Come on Marinette you have to cheer up! It's not the end of the world." A high pitched voice encouraged. "If he doesn't know how great you are then he's definitely not worth it. Besides-" He could Marinette's nose sniffle as she interjected, "I know, I know. But Tiki it feels like it. Yeah I've got so much going for me. Like Alya said it's a high school crush everyone has one and they don't always work out but…" He pressed his ears closer. "I just...I had really high hopes, you know?" He could hear her sobbing.

Chat removed himself from the conversation, his cat ears lowering in guilt. _I'm sure Alya was the one who encouraged her to talk to me and now she's here crying her eyes out. Ugh, I hope this is something Chat Noir can fix._ He knocked on the door with three gentle taps and heard the "Who is that?" and scrambling going on inside. Marinette's head popped up, eyes red and slightly puffy. "Chat Noir?" She exclaimed, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Hey there little lady. We've had a couple run ins before but I'm just here to check up on you." He grasped her head to kiss her forehead. "Ladybug is always telling me I'm not as good with women as I think so I thought I could work on that today."

Marinette almost scoffed at his kiss before remembering who she was. She quickly wiped her face on her shirt sleeve, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed to be seen by Chat like this, even if he didn't know it was her. "Umm wow! It's amazing how receptive you are! But don't you have better things to be doing, like saving the people of Paris?" Chat winked and replied, "Well sometimes saving people means just making sure they're doing well Princess. You don't get to know all the people of Paris without getting a little _purr-sonal_. Get it?" She faked a giggle and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Chat gestured to her room and Marinette sighed, reluctantly letting him in. Chat's eyes immediately went to the pictures of himself that were haphazardly shoved under a pillow. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or queasy when looking at the pictures. He never liked looking at his own work, unless it was Chat Noir's. He picked up one before asking, "Who's this handsome guy? Seems like trouble."

Marinette sighed dejectedly, eyes glazing over, "Someone from my school, and he's not trouble. He'd never be one of the bad guys you and Ladybug have to defeat. He's too nice." Chat looked down. _She's too nice. Even I don't give myself that much credit._ Marinette looked at him from the corner of her eye, desperate to change the situation to a topic that wouldn't be so tender.

"So how often are you running around talking instead of helping out Ladybug?" She couldn't help but ask, thinking to herself. _How does he have time to be checking up on sad teenage girls? Doesn't he have a life of his own? And doesn't he have anything better to do besides flirt with vulnerable girls?_

  
"Not too often, like I said I made a special house call today. Not every girl is deserving of having a broken heart, especially one as nice as you." Chat smiled at her gently, brushing some hair from her face and she felt her face flush a bit. _His flirting is pretty charming when saving Paris isn't my top priority._ "So why'd you let a chump like that break your pretty little heart? I'm sure you have a lot of other suitors." He sat down on her recaimer and motioned for her to join him. She sighed and walked over a bit tentatively.

Chat put his arm around her tenderly and Marinette sighed, rejecting the reflex to lean away. "It's not just about that. I know you like to flirt around-" He raised an eyebrow and Marinette quickly recovered, "At least from what I hear in the news! You're the most popular flirt in France!" Chat chuckled as she continued, "But some people are set on one person. I've had a crush on him forever and it just really hurts. There's always that one crush that feels like a bit more, even if the other person has zero idea." She felt the tears well up and leaned on Chat. "I'm sure someone super cool like you has never felt this." The sentence she forced out almost made her cry; in agony.

He sighed. "Almost everyday. There's this girl I really like but she rejects every advance I make. Somedays I don't know if I should just give up." "So not everyone adores your endless charm?" Marinette smirked, bantering with Chat Noir made her feel better. Chat laughed, "I guess not. But I don't need everyone's adoration, I just need hers." Marinette sighed. _That's how I feel.  
_

Noticing his story wasn't doing anything to lighten the mood he grabbed her hand. "Come on little Princess, I'll show you a view only the most privileged get to see!" Marinette was dragged onto her roof before she could say no and watched him pull out his silver staff. He outstretched his hand, offering it to her with his trademark wink and grin. She grabbed it, a small smile on her face and watched him extend it up high into the sky until they were given a near aerial view of the city. Balancing on the top, he plopped her in his lap and whispered in her ear, "It's almost as pretty as you."

Marinette sighed in awe as she saw the city she loved lit up and bustling. Every time this was done with Ladybug it was daytime, and there was terror instilled in the citizen's hearts. _But now..._ She thought, _Now they're so peaceful._ She looked at the monuments of Paris and beamed. It was a beautiful view and without Chat she never would have seen it. _I can't believe how caring he could be._ She took a quick glance from the corner of her eye. _I guess I always wrote it off as insincere flirting but maybe...maybe he's just a sweet guy._

"So tell me Princess, you _feline_ any better now?" Marinette chuckled, too enamored by the view to groan, and replied, "Don't you mean _Purr_ -incess?" He laughed. "Now if you get better then me at cat puns I might have to come back for a lesson." She looked at him and caught his green eyed wink. She smiled, feeling her face flush a bit at his flirting. Looking back out at the city, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned into his shoulder. "Thank you Chat Noir, it's so beautiful. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He couldn't help but blush, _Good thing I'm wearing a mask._ He thought, unable to reply without stuttering, "N-No problem. Like I said, it's a part of my job." He looked at the view himself and let his thoughts wander. It was weird to have company up there, Chat was used to doing it alone from his own roof. Taking in the crisp air, decompressing after a week of extracurricular lessons, photoshoots and school. It had become a weekly ritual when he realized how peaceful it was. It refreshed him, and made him feel like he could do it all again next week. Although, if he was being honest, he just needed time away from his dysfunctional family, if it even was a family. Diverting his attention back to Marinette, he began to pout, thinking, _I can't believe Ladybug didn't get first look. I wanted to share it with her during one of our nighttime patrols._ He glanced at Marinette whose face was filled with a smile that found it's way to his own face. _But this is okay.  
_

By the time Chat had looked at her she was crying again, tears streamed down from her blue eyes and he could see her holding the more vocal parts of crying. He began to cradle her, offering the most comforting words that he could conjure. "It's okay. He's just being an idiot."

She felt herself calm down when she heard it, even though she didn't believe it. "You're a _wonderful_ girl, anyone would be lucky." Marinette buried her head in his chest, tears still flowing, feeling some of the weight lift off of her when he said that.

She gently wrapped both her arms around his neck and fell into his embrace. _It's easier to open up to him then I thought..._ She definitely felt more vulnerable, but she also felt more at ease. When her sadness began to waver, she tried to push away gently and could feel him continuing to hold her close to him. Feeling her heartbeat pick up in pace, she gave in and let her head rest near his heart. _This is strangely comforting._ She thought, immersing herself in the experience. _He smells good...and he's warm._ Marinette pushed her tears back in, wiping her eyes. _I get the feeling that this is more comforting for him then me now._ Marinette smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you Chat. This was more therapeutic than I thought." Chat looked into eyes and grinned, replying, "Yeah it was. Like I said you're a Princess. Don't ever forget." Marinette giggled. "I'm sure you have school tomorrow so we should get you to bed cutie." He stood up and smirked, "Hold on!" Jumping from the pole he landed gracefully on the ground and set her on her feet. The staff fell into right hand as he readied himself to kiss her forehead. "It was a pleasure to spend the evening with a wonderful girl like you, you're a true treasure." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her hand.

Marinette smiled, feeling her face turn pink. "It was a pleasure to spend an evening with the second best hero in all of Paris." He let out a small laugh and felt her nails under his chin. "You really are a good kitty." She purred, scratching lightly. He blushed and thought, _She reminds me of Ladybug a little._ Looking into her blue eyes, he quickly looked away, winking before he backflipped to her roof.

"Thank you Sir Noir!" She exclaimed.

"No problem, all in a day's work." Chat began to turn when Marinette said, "I'll probably be sad tomorrow too."

He turned and smile, beaming through the darkness. "Then I'm sure to be here to comfort you, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New Chapter!**

"You know it's rude to keep a lady waiting." Ladybug greeted, turning to her partner with her hands on her hips. Chat chuckled, "I'm sorry my lady, but I'm pretty busy guy when I'm not saving Paris." Ladybug shot him an expression that told him she doubted it and swung her yoyo to a nearby roof. He smiled and quickly followed her as they began their patrol.

Their patrols were a routine, they hung around some popular places looking for trouble, before heading to some of the darker, back alley type areas and then headed to the Eiffel Tower. Along the way there were jokes and banter as their relationship normally went but never once had there been anything extraordinary.

But Chat Noir had planned for tonight.

Chat's admiration and crush on Ladybug had grew as time passed and, as Marinette usually did, she had inspired him to confess his feelings for Ladybug. _Again, I feel bad for rejecting Marinette._ He reassured himself, _I'm not letting myself off the hook that easy._

He felt the time pass slowly, he had never realized how long it took until he was excited about the end.

At the Louvre, Ladybug took notice of, what she assumed to be apprehension and asked, "What's wrong, seems like cats got your tongue." Chat blushed, secretly loving when she made cat puns, and replied, "No, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned Bugaboo?" Her face with mild concern quickly changed as she rolled her eyes and took out her yoyo. "You're something else you know that?"

Ladybug zipped away and Chat took a moment to stare at her before replying, "You are too."

His heart raced. They were nearing the Eiffel Tower with every leap and he kept going back and forth between his choices.

 _I can't tell her, I can't._

 _Yes you can!_

 _Stop being a baby._

 _No I can't, it was a stupid idea in the first place._

 _What you're just going to keep your feelings inside forever?!_

 _No!_

 _Then tell her!_

There was no other choice.

They hung out at the top of the tower and looked out at the city, as their routine. The whole night had been quiet and it was a peaceful day in Paris overall; which worked well with his plan. _The setting is good, the lights give a certain ambiance_. He thought, trying to steady his heartbeat as the minutes passed. Chat reflected on all the times they spent together, trying to figure out if anything had indicated that she liked him too. _I've just got to go for it. All or nothing._

Chat felt all his courage and strength go into asking, "Ladybug?"

She looked at him, bluebell eyes locked on him. He tensed his body and sputtered out what he had rehearsed to be smooth and suave. "S-So I, um, I have something to say-no-tell you Bugaboo see-" He glanced at her and saw her confusion but continued on, "I think-no I know I-" Ladybug giggled and he sighed with disappointment.

"What is it kitty?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Don't be so nervous, ladybugs don't bite." _Wait she's never been this cute before. I think she's doing it on purpose._ He cleared throat and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to regain composure. He held her close and continued, "I've really grown to like you Ladybug." He felt his heart in his throat but managed to speak more despite that. "I love-"

Raising a finger to his lips she replied, "Don't say it Chat." His stomach felt nonexistent when she did that. "You're very important to me. We're partners and we save Paris. We always have each other's back but…" _But._ "But we can't do this."

Chat felt his normal vigor and swagger leave his body, he couldn't help but feel consumed by the sadness that welled through his body. He couldn't bring himself to speak as she continued. "I promise I won't tease you or make anything awkward between us the next time we meet. I'm sorry Chat." She held his hand tenderly and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

Somehow finding the power within him he replied, "Yeah." His voice cracked. "I'm fine my lady." Ladybug looked away, feeling the hurt in the smile he forced. "I'm sorry Chat." She turned away, with her yoyo in one hand she said, "I love you too Chat."

He smiled again, holding himself as he replied, "But not in the way I'd like you too huh?"


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: This says it's a new chapter but I actually made two chapters to go in between Chapter 1 and 2. I took a page out of Hawkdaddy's book and made an awkward timeline. JK there's an order I just felt there should be more development from Chapter 1 to what is now Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

Chat Noir happily ate his cupcake as Marinette giggled. He could have eaten his desert in one swallow, but she saw how he thought about it before devouring it in three sloppy bites. "Mmm! This cupcake is delicious! Leave it to you Princess~!" She had always heard that the best way to a man's heart is their stomach but she never realized how true it he had been stopping by a couple nights a week with cupped hands for the next "meal made with love".

She watched him eat and smiled. She enjoyed his company when they weren't fighting Akumas on a schedule. He was kind of charming, sweet and funny. Every time he stopped by she was reminded of a stray cat, one that comes scratching at your door and meows for food; winning your heart over every time he stops by. Not that he had won her heart...

"You haven't touched yours. Something wrong Mari?" Chat had an eyebrow raised for his question, but his eyes were asking if he could have it. Marinette shook her head, "No. It's just entertaining to watch you eat so ravenously. You'd think you were an alley cat that never gets fed." His cheeks flushed slightly, laughing off his embarrassment he replied. "Well those cupcakes were _claw_ -some. Thank you for making them special order." He leaned to kiss her cheek and she playfully pushed him away. "Okay now let me eat mine. I'm afraid if I don't I'll have to witness whatever that was again."

She scraped some off some of the white buttercream frosting with her finger and sucked it off gently. "I do make really good buttercream frosting though." She smiled, proceeding to scrape off more from the cupcake as Chat stared.

He felt bad admitting it but it was...fun to watch her do that. He knew his heart belonged to Ladybug but he was a teenage boy. And things were going nowhere with Ladybug, every time he held her body close to his she pushed away saying it wasn't the time or place. What he would give for it to be the time and place. She licked the frosting off the cupcake this time and Chat felt his face get pink. _I should look away._ He thought, _If I think about my time in Sunday School that should calm me down._

Marinette noticed that he was unusually quiet after her first bite. "What's wrong?" She asked, putting down her cupcake and resting her head on his shoulder. "What, now that you got your cupcake you don't want to talk anymore?"

Chat turned his head and felt aroused when seeing the frosting that surrounded the lower region of her face, laughing a little to calm his nerves he pointed it out. "You talk about me? Why don't you look in the mirror and see what a mess you've made." She blushed a little before grabbing a napkin and wiping her face off. "Mine was accidental! Yours was just a result of gluttony!" He chuckled again and thought about anything else to get the thoughts out of his head.

She looked at him again, unknowingly gazing into his eyes, before asking, "So is it all off now?" She still had some on her nose and he gestured for the napkin accompanied with a, "May I?" Marinette handed over the napkin and closed her eyes, waiting for him to wipe it off.

Chat gulped and wondered for a few seconds if he should take advantage of this opportunity to make a move. He ran over it again, repeating thoughts he had had for a few months. _Ladybug is NOT interested, give it up! Marinette is here and sweet and pretty hot herself. You deserve-_

"Come on my face can't be that messy. You haven't even wiped anything off yet." Chat gulped and leaned in to her and kissed the frosting off her nose. Marinette's eyes widened, her face turning red as she was closer than she'd ever been to her partner, who definitely had some type of bedroom eyes. She tried to mumble out words but was interrupted by another kiss. This time on the lips.

For a second she was overcome with a mix of passion and anger. _He didn't even ask! He just started kissing me! What an-ohmygod._ She had already started kissing back but now she felt his hand trailing up her thigh, his cat claws gently sliding up her side sending shivers down her spine. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed him deeper making him conscious that he shouldn't get too riled up.

For a few minutes they laid there, Chat on top skimming the side of her body with just his nails and Marinette receiving his passion and body that lied so close to her.

When Chat pulled away he looked at her flushed face, with her eyes looking at him curiously he smiled. "Guess I didn't need to purr-suade you into that." She let out a breath that sounded like a mix of a small laugh and sigh, replying. "No kitty. No you did not."

They looked at each other for a couple minutes, Marinette still running her fingers through his hair when she finally broke the silence. "So...what was that about exactly?" He grinned slyly and replied, "I couldn't keep my hands off someone as alluring as you. It's been a few months little lady, a boy can only take so much." She giggled at the flattery. He leaned back in the kiss her, Marinette returned the kiss but lightly pushed him away when tried to tongue her again. "Thanks but I mean...I don't know." She looked at her collage of Adrien that had hung on her wall since the beginning of ninth grade.

He turned his head to see where she was looking and sighed. He was starting to say something when she spoke. "I know it's hopeless." Chat looked at her to see she was now staring at a blank wall. "I'm starting to think it's not worth it anymore. He tries to talk to me and I make a fool out of myself, stumbling words over another until he finally walks away as politely as he can. I've sent him cards, made him gifts that somehow never end up being from me. My heart races so quickly that I can't catch my breath...he's a model too! I don't even know why I like him I'm just...I'm just drawn to him." Chat thought of Ladybug, empathizing with Marinette. He began to rub her thigh in a comforting way as she continued. "I feel like I'm going after someone I can't get and lately I've been thinking...why even do that when…" Her voice trailed off, mumbling the last few words of her sentence.

Chat grabbed her hands and looked at her fiercely. "Marinette don't ever think you're not good enough okay?" She sat up and looked at him, the intensity of his stare made her blush. "You're a wonderful, sweet girl that anyone would be lucky to have. You can bake, create amazing clothing designs and you always do what's right. Stop doubting yourself." She nodded, touched by his words. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Chat leaned in until they were touching their foreheads together, taking a breath before continuing. "I understand where you're coming from. I always flirt with...this girl and I'm starting to feel like why should I bother with one who is disinterested…" Their lips were barely touching, letting the last part of his sentence breathe on her lips. "when I have an amazing girl right here."

Marinette felt her heart beat wild when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned her back once more. The both of them kissing forcefully and passionately, catching bated breaths in between kisses. Chat couldn't help but slide his hand up the side of her torso, riding her shirt up as well. She pulled away and he expected her to tell him to stop but she brought his head down and began kissing and sucking on his neck. Letting out an exasperated gasp he clenched on her ribs before sliding his hand to her chest.

She began to suck on his earlobe and he shuddered. He felt the smile that creeped on her face in the aftershock and smiled himself. He positioned himself so he could whisper in her ear. "You think that's funny? Let me tease you a bit then." He felt the tension on his suit confining his excitement and wanted to see if he could push her to the same level. Lowering himself to her shoulder and sliding her tank top down to the side, he began sucking and gently gnawing, while his other hand caressed her under her shirt. She let out small moans that let it be known it was pleasurable and Chat felt the pressure get firmer.

When she grabbed his head and began kissing again, they sat upright sending Marinette more forward than intended, clearly intoxicated by the heavy makeout session. Once upright, it was her turn to feel him up, rubbing her hands on the suit that was skin tight in every way. They parted momentarily, heavy breaths filling the space between them as she asked. "Is there...is there any way we could get this off?" Her hands still on his broad chest, searching his toned body for more while looking at him innocently, as if they weren't just feeling each other up. He let out a shivering sigh. "I don't know actually. I've never tried to take it off but I don't think so."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, clearly calming down faster than he was. Chat was still processing everything that had just happened. "Well I don't think we can do that anymore." Quickly snapping out of it he lifted her head followed by a quick, "Why not?!"

Marinette giggled before replying, "I could never ask you to give up your identity for...hookups. It's not responsible, we both know that." She traced an eight into his chest and he thought about it, ready to jump through hoops to make sure that happened again. She looked at him and grabbed his face. "I don't want you to give up something as precious as that for me. I-"

"Princess please!" He exclaimed, sounding more desperate than he thought. "I want this, I want you." Marinette had to look away to escape the fire that burned in his green eyes. "I'd give up Chat if we could do that again." She smiled half heartedly, "Now that would be cat-astrophic."

They both laughed and he nuzzled his head in her neck. "If you start making those puns people will be suspicious you know." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "But listen, seriously. I want you, and you can't lie and say you don't want me after all those sparks between us." Marinette couldn't help but blushed, and pulled his hair a little as he continued. "Let's just...see where this goes in the next few weeks. And if you ever feel so overcome with passion that I have to transform back so we can do stuff…" He pulled away, brushing her hair away from her face and whispering in her ear, "then so be it. I'm ready for you to rock my world."


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is the new chapter! Chapter 3 will be coming soon along with Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!**

Marinette looked at Chat with wide eyes unblinking. His expression turned from one of innocent curiosity to concern as the minutes passed. Giving her s sheepish look he asked, "Princess are you okay?" She felt a small anger well inside of her, but kept the shocked expression. _As if he didn't just ask me…_ She thought, her mind still spinning.

She kept her eyes on his and saw his concern turn into annoyance. She could see it in his eyes and almost made a snarky comment. _Me? Annoying him? That's a hoot._ They both stayed, eyes fixated on one another until Chat Noir sighed, getting up from the recaimer. "It's fine Marinette. I'll be going now." Her eyes didn't follow him this time, simply staying where he once was, but she could feel all his movements.

How he put one hand on her ladder and paused, how he looked at her in his peripheral vision. The slow steps he took up, each step hoping that would say _something._ She could feel the disappointment in her bones and tried to say something. Anything.

Marinette's voice caught in her throat as she watched him climb up her ladder. She was able to open her mouth but it felt as though her ability to speak had disappeared. He was gone in less than a minute but the words had not left her like he did.

" _What are we?"_

Over and over again in her head.

Tikki flew out, chiding Marinette as usual, "Marinette you should have given him an answer. Leading him on won't do either of you any good." Marinette sighed, burying her face in a nearby pillow as she replied, "Tikki I couldn't answer! I don't know anymore then he does!" Tikki sighed pushing her head up with all her strength. "Marinette you need to think about this! Imagine if Adrien had never given you an answer, you'd feel terrible!"

Marinette let her body go limp and stretched her legs out. _I don't know what to do._ She covered her face to hide the blush that came across her face as she recalled the events from the other night. _I can't blame him for asking._ She thought, _Anyone in their right mind would want to know..._

" _What are we?"_

"I don't know you stupid cat." She muttered, trying to deafen the heartbeat in her ears.

Collapsing on his sofa, he groaned loudly as Plagg made his way to his cheese. "I don't get it! Why is this so hard!" Plagg sat at the armrest above his head and asked, "How many times have I told you that cheese is better than every girl you'll ever meet?" He then swallowed his cheese whole as Adrien sighed. "I'm starting to think you're right."

He turned to lie on his back and looked at his ceiling. "What do I do?" He asked, raising his hands to his face. "Who decided I had to have the worst luck with girls?" "The moment you got me, sorry." Plagg replied halfheartedly, already on his second cheese.

Adrien turned to Plagg, "I mean it's so embarrassing! Twice I've put myself on the line and, at least Ladybug rejected me! Marinette just…looked at me. And didn't say a word. Does that count as rejection?" He put his head in his hands and quietly groaned. "I know you're not the most supportive person around but can you please offer _some_ advice? I really don't know what to do."

The kwami sighed and crossed his arms. "Listen you know and I know you have two choices. Move on, or wait. No matter which way you put it those are your choices. So you have to pick which is the best choice for you."

He looked up and they stared into each other's green eyes. "Wow. That's it you're right." Plagg went for his next piece of cheese when he felt himself getting summoned to the ring. "Come on!" He yelled, only barely catching Adrien's explanation. "I have to go see her again, sorry."

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Marinette raised an arm to her face.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

She groaned, turning onto her side and trying to ignore the sound. She heard a door open and slurred, "In a few minutes Mom…"

"Mom?"

She jolted awake slapping Tikki under her comforter and looking wide eyed at the boy who stood in front of her. She had to stop herself from yelling and, instead, angrily whispered, "What are you doing here?! Are you crazy?! Do you-" Chat brought a finger to her lips as he replied, "I'm sorry, I just had to see you. I…"

Marinette was suddenly reminded of what had happened earlier in the evening. She looked down, beginning to answer, before being interrupted again. "I just want you to listen, you don't have to reply." He sat at the foot of her bed, gesturing for her hand, and began to speak. "First, I'm sorry for leaving like I did. You don't owe me an answer. It was my choice to ask you that, not yours." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs. "Second, I'm sorry if I came on too strong and made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention I just…" Marinette saw the blush creep under his mask. He shook his head and continued.

"Third and lastly…" He looked at her and she felt her heart palpitate. His green eyes pierced through her very being and she almost forgot to listen to what he was saying, "I like you so very much." His grip tightened on her hand. "I have a best friend but it's different being friends with you. Sometimes I feel like if I don't see you that very minute I'll die and," He looked away, not able to face even himself as he said it, "I'll wait for however long. I'll wait until you love me."

He felt her hands on his face, her lips on his, and her tongue in his mouth.


End file.
